This research proposal addresses consistent color and consistent grayscale presentation for digital color displays used in medical image interpretation. Currently, radiographic images such as chest, bone, and mammography are usually not viewed on color monitors because the spatial resolution, contrast resolution and maximum luminance are not adequate. Evidence suggests that diagnostic accuracy for these images are affected negatively when displayed on color compared to monochrome displays. Nevertheless, color monitors are quickly entering the market for displaying grayscale and color information. In pathology and telemedicine, color displays are required because of the inherent color in pathology and dermatology images, but there are no validated methods available to reliably calibrate these color displays. A calibration protocol that includes both a grayscale and color calibration methods for color displays would benefit medical imaging greatly. The ultimate goal of this research is to develop and implement such a protocol. After revising the proposal to a duration of 2 years and a budget for a direct cost of $ 250,000 per year (or a total direct-cost of $ 500,000), the overall goal is still Consistent color and grayscale presentation for digital color displays used in medical image interpretation.